


discovery (and the surprise of friendships)

by desolategalaxy



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: 1000 word drabble, Character Study, Implied Moomin/Snufkin, M/M, Snufkin is Embarrassed, Species Dysphoria, i guess, minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolategalaxy/pseuds/desolategalaxy
Summary: Snufkin wasn't fond of telling people what he was.The sharp teeth, pointed ears, claws, back paws-- He could hide all of that. His tail was kept neatly tucked underneath his clothes, hidden from prying eyes, but... he knew that, eventually, someone would find out.





	discovery (and the surprise of friendships)

Snufkin wasn't fond of telling people what he was.

The sharp teeth, pointed ears, claws, back paws-- He could hide all of that. His tail was kept neatly tucked underneath his clothes, hidden from prying eyes, but... he knew that, eventually, someone would find out.

Little My was the first to discover it.

They had been walking alongside the river when Little My had decided it was a lovely day for a walk with her toes in the water. She had slid her shoes off, shoving them hastily into Snufkin's backpack, walking with careful attention as to where she stepped. There were rather sharp rocks, after all, as well as explorative but very stupid fish.

_ "Snufkin, you really should join me- The weather is just perfect, and the water won't stay this warm forever." _

That was something Snufkin knew all too well. Admittedly, he enjoyed walking in the water barefoot once Moominmamma had called everyone inside for bed or supper, but he had never gotten to feel the warm water on his toes. It was always chilled, ready to consume him whole, once he managed to get a claw inside.

The forest's lakes got colder, after all. He couldn't walk the river. Not in broad view of his friends.

Not where Moomintroll could see.

Moomintroll was, well, a Moomin… and Snufkin? Snufkin had no idea what he was. Some sort of feline had to run in his blood somewhere, but he bore striking resemblance to Little My, and for good reason. He'd known for a long time that Mymble was his mother. He'd stumbled upon her and her swarm of kids plenty of times in his explorations.

She spoke fondly of his father, the Joxter, but Snufkin didn't quite remember him...

Perhaps there was good reason for that.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Snufkin brought himself back to reality, deciding that that information didn't matter right now. Little My was looking at him rather expectantly. The redhead decided that, maybe, he could trust Little My with his secret. Slowly, he pulled his boots from his feet, revealing black furred paws with sharp claws hiding within them.

Little My could only laugh.

That brought a smile to Snufkin's face. Of course she wouldn't mind. Little My was something else.

For the rest of their stroll they walked silently, musing about plans and mischief they could cause together, waiting for the sun to set. Idly, Snufkin wondered where Moomintroll was... but that was alright. They'd see each other soon. Snufkin was sure of it.

The night brought Snufkin and Little My back to Moominhouse, Snufkin saying his goodbyes and longing for the taste of whatever Moominmamma had cooked tonight. It smelled lovely, but Snufkin didn't want to intrude...

Snorkmaiden had taken his place at their table.

It was laughable, really. Snufkin could hardly believe it. Moomintroll didn't really show any interest in the girl, yet she trailed him like a lost puppy. Her fits about Snufkin's presence never failed to make him snicker... but he wished she'd just go away sometimes. She was a sweet friend when she wanted to be, but Snufkin couldn't stand watching her sit in  _ his _ seat with  _ his _ family anymore.

Ah...

His family.

Snufkin shook his head and walked away from Moominhouse, bringing himself back to his campsite, crawling into his tent and laying down. He was overdue for a trip into the woods, wasn't he? The forest surrounding Moominvalley always gave him clarity he couldn't find anywhere else. The solitary would be good for him, he mused, but... Moomintroll would be sad. Maybe that was so, but Snufkin couldn't bear to be around when Snorkmaiden was stealing Moomintroll's time...

He felt... stuck.

Little My was wonderful company, but he missed Moomintroll terribly.

Perhaps leaving would-  


Snufkin's thoughts were cut off as his tent rustled, blue-white fur peeking through the door, a smile on Moomintroll's little face as he wiggled his way inside. Immediately, without his noticing, Snufkin began to grin. The feline's heart began to pound uncontrollably in his chest, a flush working it's way up to his cheeks, the joy that Moomintroll's presence alone brought him utterly embarrassing him.

It wasn't fair.

Moomintroll lit up any room he walked into.

_ "Ah, Moomin, I was just headed to bed-" _ Snufkin managed to get out, cozying himself up, taking his hat off and sitting it to his side. Moomintroll was staring, though- Staring at what? Snufkin's eyes lowered and then he recalled. His boots were off. His paws were exposed.

Humiliation painted Snufkin red, and he turned his head away from Moomintroll's inquiring eyes, nearly tempted to reach for his hat again to shield his flushed face.

_ "Ah, yes... I-" _

**"Snufkin!** _ That's amazing! You have furry paws, and-- and a  _ **_tail_ ** _ just like me! You didn't tell me?"  _ Moomintroll gushed, eyes wide, a grin seemingly stuck on his face as his eyes grew wider and wider.  


Snufkin didn't know why he was so surprised. Moomintroll wasn't one to be rude to anyone- Cross-species or not. Snufkin smiled a bit, wrapping his black tail around Moomintroll's, leaning against him and sighing with utter  _ relief. _

_ "I figured it wasn't important." _

Snufkin ended his night with Moomintroll quietly, the two best friends talking together of adventures to be had and the importance of being open in friendship. Eventually, Snufkin played Moomintroll to sleep, cobbling together a lovely lullaby for his wonderful friend.

He fell asleep soon after, head atop Moomintroll's, purr-esque rumbles leaving his chest as he let himself be whisked away into light, happy dreams.

Perhaps he'd stay through the winter in Moominvalley this year.

The family he'd found here was wonderful company, after all.

The home he'd found here would comfort him more than solitude anyhow.

 


End file.
